His Dream, Their Nightmare
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: When Gaara dreams of something.  Dreams of Horror, blood, and misery.  Who has to pay for it? Not a character bashing story, not a typical fic.  very discriptive.  hints at Shikamaru and Temari. tragedy


Title: His Dream, Their Nightmare.

Author: Noroi

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

This is kind of a weird time setting, it will be that Naruto and Gaara never had their fight, and the Sand country never betrayed the Leaf Village and I'll say that Temari and Shikamaru got together right after their fight in the exams.

His Dream, Their Nightmare. 

Gaara walked past the living room in the apartment that he, Kankuro, and Temari were renting while in Konoha. He heard a sharp intake of a feminine breath. He inwardly smirked because he knew that it was Temari, his 'dear sister,' and her good-for-nothing boyfriend Shikamaru. He stopped in front of the crack in the doors, and looked in on them. Shikamaru had Temari pinned against the wall, his hand on her neck, and his shirt off. Temari was unbuttoning his pants while his other hand was sneaking up her skirt. Gaara heard her gasp and Shikamaru grunt soon after.

_I'm gonna be sick. _

He walked away to his room, letting them be the sick people that they were.

The monster inside him had been active lately because Gaara had gone almost a week without even a minute of rest. He knew he had to sleep soon. He stripped himself of his clothes getting ready to take a shower. In the next room, he heard the Nara boy say that he loved Temari, and he heard her say the same in return.

* * *

_Those fools! Who said they could love! Why do they even want to? No one should ever love! It's horrible! Just watch Temari! Just watch, he will leave you and you will be lonely again! You will hate him. Hate love. As it should be. _

_Why does anyone want it? Why does anyone give it? And why! WHY CAN'T I HAVE IT?! Why? _

* * *

He stepped into the shower letting the hot water run over him, scald him. All the while thinking of how much love was in his life, making it unbearable. When he finished his shower, he stepped out feeling exhausted. Deciding not to tell anyone, or care about the Shukaku, he just fell on his bed, still wet, and went to sleep… 

…He didn't know where he was. It was pure white as far as he could see. There was a white table in front of him, looking around; he tried to figure out where it came from and where he was. On his body were only his regular clothes, except that his gourd was missing. All the sand that had protected him was gone. Not a single grain was anywhere. He felt naked and exposed and vulnerable. His head turned fast and in all directions, but it stopped on the table again. This time, there was a box on the table. He walked over to it and opened it. Inside, there was just a deep red mass. It looked wet and heavy. He touched it gently, then picked it up. His eyes widened, as he realized what it was. A human heart. He had never seen one before. Yeah, he had crushed people and destroyed them, but he had never seen a heart whole. It repulsed him. He almost tasted bile at his throat. Almost. He put it back in the box, feeling it start to leak blood. He just stared at it. Out of nowhere, he heard violin music. It was the creepiest music that could ever have been created. This music caused him picture children writhing in pain. Gaara opened his mouth to scream. The moment it opened, blood poured out. It wasn't a vomiting action, but an action that mirrored water being poured from a cup or bowl. He freaked. He tried to close his mouth. When it was closed, the blood built up in his mouth and he gagged. He shut his eyes trying to stop it. Fighting tears. Again when his mouth opened the blood poured out. He was gagging as it came out. It tasted metallic and it had a smooth texture. And it poured and poured. His stomach started to hurt now. But it stopped. Just as soon as the music started, it stopped. So did the blood. He was afraid to breath, but he gasped for air and tasted the blood. His stomach didn't hurt anymore. He looked around on the ground to see how much blood covered the floor. But, all he saw was white. The floor looked as if nothing had happened, yet there was blood all over him. No matter how much he swallowed, he could not get rid of the taste. With every breath, he smelled it. It started again. The music started to play again and the moment it did, so did the blood. It gathered in his mouth. He screamed. It poured. His stomach hurt. He gagged. It still poured. He couldn't breath, the blood was choking him. He woke up.

He was gasping. He thought he tasted blood. Gaara ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. No blood. He was pale and naked. He started to shiver. Because he could still taste the blood, he spit.

"What do you want? What do you want me to do?" Gaara started talking to himself.

"He started it. I'll kill him. He won't love anymore, his blood will satisfy me. Yes. Now."

Gaara left his room still naked and traveled to Shikamaru's room. The Nara boy was there. Asleep. Smelling of sex. Gaara's nose wrinkled. "How could you lie and make love to my sister? You liar. There is no love. So there is nothing to make." Gaara whispered to himself.

He loomed over Shikamaru. It was a quick easy kill. Just a simple neck break. He was no more. No mess.

Yet.

Gaara took one of Shikamaru's kunai and drew it over his writs. The blood oozed out quickly. Gaara enjoyed the sight. It was sticky and still warm. He let if flow all over the bed and soak him and everything. The blood got onto Gaara and he let it stain his skin. He left once it began to smell. His parents would find him. They would cry out of fake love. Temari would be sad. She would think he didn't love her enough. That was true. No one could love. But everyone could lie. That's what love was. A lie. Now she would hate love. As it should be.

No one would love.

It is as simple as that.

-End-

* * *

Okay, I know that this is a little different than some of my other stuff, but I had to write this. 

Believe it or not, Gaara's dream was actually a dream I had. The only change I made was him talking about sand. All that had happened to him in the dream was what happened to me. Kinda creepy huh? I did taste blood in my mouth when I woke up, and when I spit in the sink, there was no blood. I was sooo freaked out I didn't go back to sleep.

So, please let me hear your opinion on this story. Was it a good writing style? Did you fallow ok? was there anything that confused you? Did you see anything I could improve on? Do let me know! Anyone can review my stories.

Thank you for reading  
Noroi


End file.
